secrets revealed
by hush a deathful lullaby
Summary: Italy's limp body lay in the middle of the battle field. All he could see was a crimson red... read to find out more


**I do not own hetalia or it's character's!**

Italy's limp body lay in the middle of the battle field. All he could see was a crimson red. Even though he should be at peace, he couldn't. He knew that what he done was stupid and Germany would scold him later, though he hoped that the children were okay.

The crunching of gravel caught the poor Italians attention. He lifted his head high enough to see the intruders boot but was too weak to lift his head high enough to see his face so Italy opted on just relaxing. Italy closed his eyes and hoped that the darkness would envelop him before he was tortured.

"Italia" Italy's eyes shot open at hearing his name in a distinctive German accent. Strong arms wrapped around his legs and shoulders and lifted him up, leaning him against a strong chest; Italy was too happy to comply and snuggled into the chest.

"Germany!" He croaked. Germany smiled knowing that Italy was vaguely alive.

"Mien gott Italy! You can be stupid!" Germany sighed carrying the frail Italian back to the camp.

"Germany, are the children safe?" Italy asked

"Ja they are all safe and sound back at the camp thanks to you" Germany replied.

"I'm glad" with that Italy finally fell unconscious.

Italy's eyes fluttered open to see Germany's concerned ones, though something was different about him. He wasn't in his usual green uniform but in a black cloak and black hat.

"Germany?" Italy asked though 'Germany' shook his head. Then it hit him.

"Holy...Rome?" Holy Rome nodded his head and helped Italy onto his feet. Italy stared at Holy Rome, his mouth slightly agape and tears brimming his eyes. Before either of them could comprehend what was going on, Italy had wrapped his arms around Holy Rome's waist and held him tightly. Holy Rome gave Italy a quick hug around his shoulders before pulling the sniffling nation off of him. He then gently took Italy's hand and led him into the darkness.

_Germany's Journal_

_Italy has been in a coma for two days now. His heart stopped beating when he was sleeping in mien arms for one minute; it's a miracle that he's still alive. I called Romano at 1314 yesterday and explained what happened to Italy. He has not yet arrived to see his bruder; until he does arrive I will not leave Italia's side._

Holy Rome led Italy out of the darkness and into a meadow with long grass and the smell of fresh roses. Italy instantly recognised where they were when two children, one wearing a green dress and a white apron and the other in a black cloak and hat. They ran around the meadow laughing and giggling. They suddenly flumped down onto the ground and started pointing at the clouds. Italy smiled as he sat down and watched the two children.

"Ve~~ we had so much fun together when we were kids" Italy said with a cheerful tone "too young to understand what was happening and what was about to come, we were far too young..." Italy's tone had dropped to more of a sadistic tone but he still held a slight smile as he and Holy Rome watched the two children.

The sun was setting and Hungary was walking towards the two children.

"Italy why don't you go ahead and start dinner while I'll have a quick word with Holy Rome okay"

"Okay Miss Hungary" little Italy chirped as he walked towards Austria's house. Hungary turned her attention to little Holy Rome.

"Holy Rome, have you told Italy yet?" she asked the small boy. Who dipped his head down towards the ground and shook his head.

"Hm shall I tell h-"

"NO!" Holy Rome suddenly shouted cutting Hungary off "I-I'll tell her." Hungary nodded.

"Well you can do that after your dinner, now lets go" with that the two of them walked towards Austria's home.

"Tell me what? What were you going to tell me? Holy Rome?" Italy asked Holy Rome while grabbing onto his arm and giving him puppy eyes. Holy Rome simply rolled his eyes and dragged the Italian puppy away from the beautiful meadow.

_Germany's journal_

_Day four of Italy's coma and he still hasn't woken. Tomorrow he's going to be transferred to a hospital in Rome where Romano will meet him. I've been calling Romano regularly and he's been calling me to keep track of Italy's condition; I'm surprised that he hasn't been throttling me through the phone. I really want Italy to wake up now._

_Still day four of Italy's coma. After I wrote the last entry Italy's heart stopped this time it took one and half minutes and a whole load of chest compressions to revive him. I am increasingly worried about the frail Italian every second that passes._

Holy Rome and Italy walked over to a hill where the same two children were standing. They were both teary eyed. Then little Holy Rome shoved little Italy and started to run away. Holy Rome and Italy followed the little boy until he came to a halt.

"What if Italy's right?" Little Holy Rome asked himself "What if the decision I'm making is wrong? But...I'll...have to, don't I? To at least protect her...Yes even if she hates me now."

Little Holy Rome composed himself before going back to the house.

Italy glanced up at Holy Rome while they were following the little boy.

"I'll never hate you, Holy Roman Empire, I'll always love you!" Italy whispered underneath his breath.

They reached the house and little Holy Rome started to pack up his things. He picked up the portrait of little Italy asleep.

"VE~~ I-I-I didn't know you had or even drew that!" Italy exclaimed with a fierce blush across his own face. Holy Rome simply smirked at the Italians reaction before beckoning him to follow.

"Ve? Aren't we going to watch us leaving each other?" Italy asked as to which Holy Rome simply shook his head and carried on walking making Italy run to catch up.

_Germany's Journal_

_Day 5 of Italy's coma. We arrived at the hospital at 1100 hours this morning. On arrival of the hospital Italy got linked up to a heart monitor and oxygen mask instead of the portable ones that he was hooked up to at the camp. Romano came to see his bruder at 1145. I was immensely surprised at his reaction. When he saw Italy he instantly ran over to his bedside, tears streamed down his face, he kept on repeating "Idiota" as he cuddled into Italy's neck. I decided to take my leave until "Potato bastard..." I instantly turned round ready for the string of insults but was surprised when he said "Thank you" I stumbled back and looked towards Spain who was just as confused as I was. I nodded and walked out of the door but I heard a continuous high pitched squeak from the room that I just left. _

_1 minute 40 Please Italy come back into mien arms..._

Holy Rome led Italy to a place where there was nothing. Italy frantically looked around but found nothing.

"Where are we?" Italy asked Holy Rome, but he got nothing as a reply. So Italy looked towards the direction that Holy Rome was and saw little Holy Rome on the ground, shivering and covered in blood. Italy gulped down something that was suddenly stuck in his throat. Then Prussia walked up to the small child and picked him up into his arms. Soon the child started to heal and grow up with Prussia raising him. As little Holy Rome grew up Italy smiled to himself 'at least he's alive' Italy thought but soon he recognised who little Holy Rome grew up to be and it was someone he knew all too well...

_Germany's journal_

_I came home after everything calmed down at the hospital. The house was spotless; as expected from Prussia. Everything was as I left it. Prussia wondered out of the living room, naked. He was surprised to see me standing there "W-west! Didn't expect you home yet" He stared at me as if it wasn't normal for him to be wandering around naked. "Get some cloths on bruder" I sighed as I headed to the stair only to be stopped by Prussia diving in front of me. "O-oi West are you okay?" He stuttered grabbing a hold of mien shoulders. "Ja I-I-I'm F-f-fine...-" I managed to pull that sentence off before I collapsed into a rack of sobs. Prussia started to panic "Erm... west why don't you go to the living room and wait for me there ja?" I composed myself enough to stagger to the living room. I sat down in mien chair, putting mien head into mien hands and felt the warm tears that have built up over 5 days run loose. After a few minutes Prussia came back fully clothed and with two beers. He sat on the arm of the chair and handed me a beer; as of which I took. "So what's wrong west can you tell ze awesome me?" I took a shaky breath "Italia, h-he's in a coma...und his heart it keeps on stopping...it's really scaring me, he might __**die **__at any time" I could tell that Prussia quite shocked as he was quiet for the first time in his life. "When are you going to visit him?" Prussia asked after the moment of silence. "Tonight, Romano und I decided to take turns in watching over Italy just in case something happ—" I stopped myself from finishing that sentence trying not to burst into tears. "Oh...Can ze awesome me come with you?" I nodded and downed half the bottle of beer before realising there was three of us in the room... "Italy..." a small voice said. So that's why Prussia was startled when I saw him naked, not that I cared at the moment._

Italy stood there staring at Germany who was now standing in front of him. Holy Rome left Italy's side and walked over to Germany's side. Italy took a step back; his eyes were so wide that they were almost falling out of their sockets. During the shock Italy felt a strong tug on his sleeves. He looked down and saw little Romano. Romano started to drag Italy away from Germany and Holy Rome. Italy spared a glance before following Romano; still in shock...

_Germany's Journal_

_Prussia, Canada and I arrived back at the hospital at 1830. We saw Romano and Spain standing outside Italy's hospital room. Romano was curled in Spain's arms; both of them staring at the door. I instantly thought the worst as I ran up to them. "What's wrong" I hastily asked. "Italy...he..." Romano said though he was obliviously in no state to finish the sentence so I looked towards Spain to finish the sentence. "Italy went into shock and his heart stopped..." "For how long?" I asked only to be answered by the doctor walking out the room "two minutes." Romano and I dashed into the room to see if Italy was better. I looked down at his peaceful face; if he was any paler I would mistook him for death. I felt the tears sting my eyes but I didn't let them fall. Romano had Italy's hand within his; gripping it tightly. I placed a shaky hand on Romano's shoulder in a bleak attempt to comfort him. By this time Spain, Canada and Prussia had walked in. "Hey bastardo, how'd Italy get into a coma?" Romano asked me suddenly "I-I already told you over the phone!" I stuttered back _

"_I want you to tell me in person" he looked at me straight in the eye. For the first time I could see into Romano's soul through his green eyes. I took a deep breath before I started._

"_A small group of children had managed to wonder onto ze battlefield. Though at zat time a group of terrorists were patrolling and found ze children, instantly zey surrounded them und tried to take zem hostage. Italy und I vere patrolling the area und noticed zis. Instantly Italy called to grab their attention. He sprinted away when zey notice und most of vem chased after Italy while I took out the remaining few. I took ze children back to the camp und walked back to try und find Italy...zat's ven I heard ze explosions... Italy ran into a mine field causing a chain reaction thus killing all if not most of ze terrorists. Luckily ze first explosion forced Italy away from ze other ones. Ven I found him he... looked...terrible...with all ze...blood..." I could feel everyone's stares placed on me as I kept my gaze on Italy's doll like face. Romano and Spain left at 1711, leaving Prussia, Prussia's boyfriend Canada and I. Prussia and_

_Canada soon fell asleep. I sat on the edge of Italy's hospital bed and gently played with his hand making sure that I don't disturb any wires. Something over came me because when I stopped playing with his hand I leant forward and kissed his forehead._

Italy got dragged by Romano deeper into the darkness until they came to the little boy with a green dress. Romano let go of Italy as he ran up to the other boy, instantly the scenery changed to a basic bedroom that had a bed and a closet. The two boys were sitting on the bed little Italy was curled in a ball as little Romano was trying to get little Italy's attention.

"Bastardo, oi sit up! Smile, speak anything BASTARDO!" Romano jumped on Italy which only earned him a slight squeak of pain. "TOMATO BASTARD!" Romano screamed making Spain, Austria and Hungary burst into the room. "What's wrong Romano?" Spain asked hurrying over to the two boys. "Venenziano's sad and won't cheer up" Romano looked up at Spain with tears streaming out of his eyes. Hungary shoved Spain out the way and knelt down in front of Romano and took his hands into hers "Italy's really sad right now because his friend, Holy Rome left and disappeared; only time will heal Italy just like how it took you to overcome your Grandfather's disappearance. All we can do is stand by Italy's side until he's better. Could you do that?" Hungary looked into Romano's eyes and waited for his reply. Romano nodded and jumped off the bed and started to follow the adults then stopped and turned around to look at his brother "I'll never forgive that Holy Rome bastardo for making you like this." A single tear slipped and the world turned black.

'Idiota how can you do this to me?'

'Italia please wake up!'

'wake up, shout about Pasta, smile anything!"

"Italy the children are thanking you why don't you wake up to give them a hug and tell them that your fine!'

'Idiota, idiota, IDIOTA'

"R-Romano? Germany?" Italy shouted into the darkness "ROMANO" Italy shouted louder "I'M SORRY" tears were streaking down Italy's face "I'M SORRY FOR WORRYING YOU, I-I-I DIDN'T KNOW T-THAT YOU CARED FOR ME!" Suddenly an adult Romano appeared in front of Italy. He was smiling "then show me that you care about me!" he said before disappearing. Then Holy Rome and Germany appeared. "Italy who do you love?" they said in unison. Italy's breath hitched "why are you asking me?" he managed to gasp out. "because you can't let go of me yet your close to Germany so what's your answer?" Holy Rome said. Italy collapsed and shut his teary eyes trying to think of an answer. 'Italia, please wake up so that I can tell you how much I love you' That sentence echoed around Italy's head. He slowly reached up to his forehead, feeling a slight almost miniscule bit of moisture that gave Italy the answer. He brought himself back on his feet and looked at the two men in front of him. "I loved Holy Rome" Italy started "but then you left and I never let go of that love, then I met Germany and fell in love without realizing who he was. I love Germany now and love Holy Rome in the past." Both Holy Rome and Germany smiled before disappearing.

_Germany's Journal_

_I got home at 0800 only to get a phone call from Spain..._

1 month later...

Romano was throttling Germany with his string of insults while Germany just sat on his chair with his sleeping boyfriend on his lap. "Fine then bastardo I'm leaving" Romano shouted getting up, startling the other Italian. "Oh fratello, your leaving already!" Italy tiredly said from Germany's chest. "Yeah see ya" Romano grumbled walking away. Italy instantly jumped up, ran to Romano and wrapped his arms around him "Okay I'll see you later fratello, ti amo!" the smaller Italian chimed as Romano just mumbled something before giving Italy a quick hug and leaving.

Italy walked back into the living room and snuggled back onto Germany's lap. "Italy?" Germany said "do you really love me?" Italy sat up and looked at Germany in the eye and burst into a huge grin "Of course I love you! I've loved you without realising it why are you asking?" Germany smiled "well this just seems like a dream to me, Ich liebe dich Italia!"

"Ti amo in passato ora e il futuro" Italy said while kissing Germany passionately.

**A/N **

**Ti amo****in****passato ora****e il futuro = I love you in the the past, now and future**

**I finally finished (I'm supposed to be on hiatus but oh well) hope you enjoyed this i've had it stuck in my brain for ages!**

**Please reveiw **

**vedere****ya later****alligator!**


End file.
